


Take Me Out...

by shanachie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: America's past time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: What is Captain America's favorite past time?





	Take Me Out...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).



> I wrote this a while ago... but kept forgetting to post it. Whoops. Thanks a bunch to its_not_my_fault for helping me with this.
> 
> Also this was totally a product of BetteNoire's Murder Ballads. Which is totally one of the best Bucky stories I have read in a long time. Go read it!
> 
> [The Murder Ballads](http://archiveofourown.org/series/413774)
> 
> Nothing recognizable belongs to me!

“Hey, Steve.” Clint dropped down from the vent after he was sure he was a safe distance from fists and the shield.

Steve didn’t startle, but Clint really wasn’t expecting him to. “Hello, Clint. Natasha’s not here,” Steve told him.

Clint crouched down, sitting back on his haunches. “Who says I’m looking for Tasha?” He studied the Super Solider for a minute before asking, “You like baseball, right? Coulson used to talk about it. I heard you’d actually been at the game they were playing for you when you woke up . You and Barnes used to go?”

Steve shrugged. “I like baseball, but I wouldn’t say its Bucky’s favorite. He went with me because he refused to take me to the fights.”

Clint considered this for a minute, sidetracked by the information, asking, “Bucky used to go to boxing matches? That’s something history neglected to mention.”

The Super Soldier shook his head, hiding a smile at the evidence of Clint’s fanboy knowledge of the Howling Commandos. “He didn’t watch. When we were really short on money, he’d go down to the docks and fight.” His smile was a bit sad as he recalled, “Bucky was always trying to protect me.”

“And now you’re protecting him.” Clint clapped Steve on the shoulder. “That’s sweet and all, Cap, but we’re talking about baseball. Specifically about the Subway Series.” When Steve looked at him in confusion, Clint clarified, “Mets and Yankees?”

“Clint,” Steve said dryly, “I’m from Brooklyn.”

“So?”

“I’m from Brooklyn. In the Forties. Besides. I thought you were from Iowa.”

“Oh, I’m a Hawkeye all the way.” Clint grinned at his own joke. “But Iowa wouldn't know the major leagues if it tried to steal third base… if you know what I mean.” He leaned against the training dummy Steve had been hitting. “So what do you have against the Mets?”

Steve favored him with a look Clint had seen him give Barnes when the other former Brooklynite had said something particularly dense. “Why would I root for a team from _Queens_? And don’t _even_ ask me to root for the _Yankees_.”

“We can wait to go to a game until the Dodgers come to town,” Clint offered meekly, surprised by the venom in Steve’s voice.

Steve actually growled at that suggestion and Clint flinched when the larger man swung at the training dummy. He knew there was really no threat of Steve hitting him, even if it seemed like he was mad, but he hadn’t survived all this time amongst superheroes by having slow reflexes.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

Clint turned to see Barnes strolling towards them; all loose-limbed panther grace. One of the first things he’d done with the return of his memory was buzz cut his hair and now it had grown out quite a bit. With his tac pants and tank top; metal arm boldly on display, Barnes was a menacing figure. Until he smiled as he caught Steve in a headlock. “If you want to scare someone, we can go freak out the new meat down at SHIELD. No reason to break our teammates,” Barnes told the struggling Super Solider as he held the blonde easily. There was an ease to the former assassin in the tower that wasn’t seen many other places, he didn’t raise his guard around most of the Avengers the way he did around strangers.

Clint watched in amusement and amazement as Steve attempted to get leverage against Barnes to break the hold and just as clearly couldn’t. “I hate you,” Steve grumbled after a few minutes. “Jerk.”

“Punk,” Barnes replied cheerfully. “So why are you attempting to damage our fragile Hawk?”

Steve attempted one more time to break Barnes’s hold before sighing and relaxing in the hold. “He was talking about baseball.”

Barnes rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Do you have a death wish, Barton? Stevie is a bit fanatic about his baseball. Don’t make fun of his team.”

“I wasn’t making fun of his team!” Clint protested. “I was offering to take him… you… us… to the Subway Series.” Clint rubbed the back of his neck. “He just…”

“Yeah. Yankees and Mets, not a good plan.” Barnes turned Steve loose, not so gently pushing the other Super Solider away from him. “Maybe we can find a new sport.”

Clint grinned. “I hear boxing might be a thing.”

“Steve!”

Laughing, Clint and Steve took off towards the other end of the gym, Barnes in fast pursuit.


End file.
